Dominic Cooper Fanfic
by danielle4590
Summary: A fanfic I wrote for a friend, of whom we both fangirl over the admirable Dominic Cooper. This fanfic is definitely NSFW, so please keep that in mind before reading! Don't say I didn't warn ya! If you like it, please let me know. If not, pft, sorry. Can't please everyone! If I have made any mistakes, please do let me know and I shall correct it ASAP! :3 It is based on the icon!


"_No, Dominic, we can't. Not here, not now", She said as the dark haired man wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_What are you afraid of?" His deep voice replied, a hint of need evident in it. _

"_But... What if someone see's?" She replied back in a hushed tone. She may have been against this idea, but she was hardly doing anything to stop the kisses from Dominic all over her cheeks and jaw line. His left hand remained lightly on her waist, while the other hand glided along her shoulder and arm, then lacing their fingers together. _

"_Is that really all you care about right now?" His breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her back arch against the wall. Dominic chuckled softly before moving his head to stare in to her eyes. Her gaze was then held by those dark brown hues of his. Before she could say another word he had rushed in for a kiss. She gasped but didn't pull away, not that she could have being pressed against the wall with Dominic's body. _

_She returned the kiss gladly, accepting his tongue as it pushed through her lips. Her hands rose to tangle tightly in the dark, wavy mess of hair he had, tugging lightly at times. She held his head in place, making sure he didn't move. If this is really what Dominic wanted, she wasn't about to let him just show off. _

_Quickly she grabbed the loose collar of his shirt and spun them both around so he now had his back against the wall and she was pinning him to it. He laughed slightly and opened his eyes for a moment to look at her, both sharing the lustful glare. But before he could mutter a single syllable she had dived back in, masking his lips with her own. Invading his mouth and he allowed her willingly. Their tongues danced like gazelles. Dominic let out a breathless moan as a sign of approval, only pushing her on more. She broke the kiss and trailed her lips down his stubbled cheek and jaw, then across his neck and the stretched tendons that lay there, earning her another moan. Going further, she bit down ever so gently, causing him to bit his lip and pinch at her shoulder. She chuckled, which vibrated against his bare skin. _

_Instead of continuing with the light nibbles and dusting of kisses, her hands met the first button to that cotton shirt of his and twisted the first one undone, their gaze never breaking. Within moments Dominic's shirt lay messily on the stone pavement by their feet, and she was now kneeling slightly, trailing light kisses down his chest before circling her tongue around his belly button. One of his hands had tangled in the brunette curls upon her head while the other lay flat against the wall at his side. His neck was arched back and his lips parted as occasional groans continued to echo from his throat, urging her to continue. _

_Once her lips met his belt buckle, her face inched away so she could see what she was doing. Her hands worked quickly at his leather belt. Once that was off she pulled down the zipper to his trousers and then hooked her thumbs on either side of the waistband to his trousers and underwear. Slowly to begin with, she tugged them down past his knees, letting him step out of them. Once they had been discarded of, her eyes widened at the sight of his length, the tip just touching the skin beneath his belly button. She bit her lip and stood up properly, her eyes wide with nervousness but also curiosity. _

_Neither of them said a thing, they didn't need too. It was as if each small movement one another did spoke a thousand words. Dominic smirked, clearly not ashamed at all, but now it was his turn. He wrapped one muscular arm around and behind her neck, his palm flat against the back of her head as he pulled her head forwards', forcing her to take a step forward and their torso's and lips to meet. _

_Dominic's free hand met the zip on the back of the med-length dark-blue dress she was wearing, he pulled the zip down freely and nudged the straps to the dress off of her shoulders, letting it slump at her feet. Easily unclipping her black lace bra, he pushed it off her shoulders which she let fall. He broke the kiss to take a moment to look at her, to take in the sight of her breasts. _

_When she opened her eyes and followed his gaze to her chest she blushed as looked away, but his right hand cupped her cheek and pulled her in for another forceful kiss of approval. That comforted her somewhat. _

_She then flinched as Dominic's left hand met her right breast, squeezing at it gently. Out of impulse a soft moan echoed from the back of her throat, causing her cheeks to light up more than they already had. She felt him smile against her lips as his thumb then tickled over her nipple, circling it slowly sent shockwaves through her. His thumb quickened and the pressure increased until he swapped hands and moved to her other breast, massaging it tenderly with his palm. _

_Once Dominic was satisfied with the amount he had played with her breasts, he moved his hands and lips away. She opened her eyes to look in to his animalistic-filled ones. He took her hips and turned them both around, shoving her back against the white-washed wall roughly. Her bare skin prickled in the breezy outside air, but that only made her want to have his warm hands all over her body. _

_Instead of leaning in for another kiss, one of his hands remained on her hip while the other found its way between her legs, stroking the soft, moistened fabric there. Her knees felt weak from the sensations coursing through her limbs. Her back arched and hands clenched in to fists, her legs also parted slightly so Dominic could fit his hand there snugly. He bit his lip as she welcomed him to continue, and a second finger added to lazily stroking her. _

"_Uh, D... Dominic..." She mumbled, looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes. _

"_Yes, my dear?" That husky English accent of his replied, his eyes dark with hunger. _

"_St... Stop teasing... Stop teasing me" She finally managed to say in-between soft moans. He laughed gently at her sudden eagerness. _

"_This wasn't the side of you I saw earlier", he continued to taunt her, the pressure building in her abdomen. Instead of replying she bucked her hips, earning another low chuckle from him._

_He pulled his hands away and knelt down on one knee. Before she could look to see what he was doing, his tongue was making small circles and shapes on the bare skin above her panties as his two hands slowly pulled the dark patterned fabric down her thighs and over her knees, allowing her to step out of them. _

_Before she could do or say anything, Dominic's hand was back between her legs in the same place, doing the same motions as before. Except this time the feeling was intensified by the fact that her underwear wasn't between his hand and her legs. Soon enough his thumb brushed over her clit, causing her hips to buck again. He smirked again and did it again, uneven moans slipped out from her lips as one of her hands clenched against the wall. _

_Dominic stood up, his hand still between her thighs, but his lips met her neck. She tilted her head to the side, her cheek meeting the cold wall. Desperate moans continued to escape her lips. One of her hands rose up to tangle in his dark hair while the other pressed flat against his chest, occasionally digging her nails in to his soft skin. _

_His thumb pressed harder against her clit, the feelings driving her crazy. That was until one of his fingers slipped up inside of her. Making her eyes open to look at him, who was still biting and sucking at the skin on her neck. His finger slowing moved in and out of her, making her squirm. _

_She needed him to stop with the teasing and to get the fuck on with it. _

"_Mm, m... Morrre", she moaned breathlessly. Dominic's lips dusted soft kissed up her neck before sucking on her ear lobe. _

"_What do you want me to do? Tell me", he said, his tone also had the same hint of desperation as hers did. _

"_I, I... I want you to fuck me. Hard... Against this wall... Right here. Right now." She felt his breath quicken in her ear at her words, she knew just him hearing that excited him more. She opened her eyes slightly and looked down at his cock, which was throbbing against his belly. _

"_As you wish", Dominic purred. Carefully he pulled his finger out of her and his hand away. He lifted her left leg and wrapped it around his hip, positioning himself as he did so. One of his hands was steadying himself on the wall while the other was firmly around his cock. He looked in to her eyes for a second, making sure she was ready for this. Reading his expression, she nodded and bit her lip, hoping she could control her moans which she found rather embarrassing. The last thing she wanted was for someone near-by to hear. _

_Dominic grinned before pushing his length inside of her, sending thrills through her and a sharp pain. A good pain, one she could withstand. Her back and neck arched, pressing her breasts in to his tanned chest. He grunted as she tensed around him, his hand that was around his cock was now on her shoulder, his hand squeezing gently. _

"_Are you okay?" He finally asked. Instead of saying anything she nodded and pulled his face closer to kiss him, signalling she was perfectly fine. He smiled against her lips as he then began to move his hips in a gentle rhythm._

_Seconds later she had to break the kiss, too many moans were trying to escape her lips as she couldn't kiss Dominic at the same time, which didn't seem to bother him too much. He simply watched her, the way her lips moved from biting her lower lip to parting as the sweet sounds of the groans he was creating echoed through the space between them. _

_Her finger twined in his hair tugged fiercely, each pull following after each of his thrusts while her other hand was holding on to the nape of his neck for balance. Her left leg was still wrapped around his hip, and soon after Dominic picked up her other leg, like the other, he wrapped it around his waist, pushing her harder in to the wall. _

_Their moans were in sync, each of his thrusts grew faster and harder. Within minutes a thin layer of sweat was beginning to coat their bodies and her moans were becoming more strained as she grew closer to her release. _

_Feeling her tighten around him urged him on to go quicker, he too was close. _

_Dominic leaned in, his dark stubbled cheek brushing against her rosy-coloured one as he kissed her cheek, ear and neck again. Leaving a moist trail behind her ear and around the artery on her neck. _

_Heat pooled between her legs, the swelling in her abdomen was getting harder to resist. If that wasn't enough the tip of Dominic's cock kept brushing past her g-spot. _

"_D... Dom... Ah... Dominic!" She called, struggling to breathe and even breath, let alone mutter a single syllable. _

_His gritted teeth forced on a smirk as the throbbing on his cock almost grew unbearable. _

"_I know... Me too..." Was all he said. _

_He threw his head back a groaned loudly, the sound like music to her ears. Her nails dug in to Dominic's neck as she finally released, a hard orgasm crashing over her, his name ringing in her ears. _

_As if on cue, Dominic came, releasing his seed inside of her. They both called out, struggling to cling on to one another as they spent their last energy in that last hip thrust. _

_Once they were both done, he pulled out of her carefully but kept her in his arms. He leant up against the wall, the coolness of it soothing to his sweat-covered back, and sat down lazily, pulling her on to his lap and stroking those brunette curls of hers as she buried her head in to his shoulder. Both struggling to catch their breath back. _

_He planted a small kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Much better than anything Captain fucking America could do." _


End file.
